Buon compleanno
by SonneDark
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Antonio y Lovino no sabe qué hacer o regalarle. Dos días tarde porque la autora es así de gilipichis.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece (damm it! xD), son propiedad de_ Hidekazu Himaruya *^*_

**Notas:** Mi primer fic...Soy feliz~~ OwO , espero que os guste :D

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial...quizás el mal lenguaje de Lovino (estos jovenes italianos...sigh...=.= (xD))

**Palabras:**1768 creo...

**Pareja:** AntonioxLovino EspañaxItaliadelSur

* * *

Lovino no paraba de dar vueltas en el salón con gesto malhumorado.

-Joder…Jodeeeer- murmuraba continuamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano?- Preguntó Feliciano que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele.

-Nada, idiota, déjame tranquilo

El menor se le quedó mirando y decidió insistir.

-¿Pero porqué estas tan nervioso?

-Joer niño… ¡Deja de darme el coñazo!- y dicho esto, se cogió su abrigo de la entrada y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Estúpido Feliciano ¡ ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba ocupado comiéndose la cabeza? ! Nooooo…Qué va, tenía que molestarlo y hacerle perder el tiempo ¡como si le sobrara! Maldita sea, si no se daba prisa en dar con una solución, la habría cagado olímpicamente.

¿Y cual era este problema tan gordo? Fácil, bastaba con mirar el calendario. "12 de Febrero", aquel maldito día no era otro que el cumpleaños de Antonio y a Lovino se le había pasado por alto como si fuera idiota, ahora estaba sin ningún plan, sin ningún regalo y encima no había desayunado.

Aunque aún podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, tan solo eran las 8:00 de la mañana y Antonio probablemente estaría roncando en esos momentos…

Pensando esto último, decidió entrar en una cafetería a desayunar y tranquilizarse un poco, se sentó en una mesa y pidió un capuccino. Una vez servido, comenzó a maquinar. A ver ¿qué podía hacer? El año pasado la cagó completamente pues en un enfado, lanzó el regalo a un río (pues pasaban por un puente) y Antonio se lanzó detrás para recuperarlo, ¿resultado? El español acabó resfriado y adiós fiesta, pero el muy idiota estaba feliz pues consiguió recuperar el maldito regalo (que no era más que una mierda de peluche-tortuga). En ese momento, Lovino se prometió a si mismo que el próximo año conseguiría prepararle un cumpleaños en condiciones.

Y ahí estaba ¿cómo demonios se le había podido pasar? Sin lugar a dudas, Antonio debía de haberle pasado algo de su idiotez crónica. Lo peor de todo era que tenía la mente en blanco. Nada, no se le ocurría nada, bueno, en realidad tenia alguna que otra idea, pero eran demasiado vergonzosas como para llevarlas a cabo y no las haría por nada del mundo… ¿o quizá si?...Jodeeeer, estaba indeciso.

Con la tontería, se había pasado una hora y media, solo, en la cafetería y con un triste capuccino, miró la hora "las 9:30" pensó "joder, como pasa el tiempo" se levantó y se dispuso a pagar, pero –HORROR- se había dejado la cartera en casa ¿¡qué mierdas pasa hoy? Enfadado llamó a su hermano y nah, que no contestaba, se habría largado con el macho patatas y se habría dejado el maldito móvil en la maldita casa el muy subnormal…nada, que no le quedaba más remedio que llamar a Antonio. Marcó su número y esperó su contestación.

-¿Diga?- sonaba medio dormido ¿todavía estaba en la cama?

-Buenas…¿Te he despertado?

-Qué vaaaaa…bueno sí, ¡Pero no pasa nada! Dime, ¿qué quieres?- para estar recién levantado sonaba tan meloso como siempre…si es que este hombre…

-Ehm…verás, es que…- le daba vergüenza reconocer lo que había pasado, pero que remedio…- Resulta que he desayunado en una cafetería…y…bueno…¡joder, que se me ha olvidado la puta cartera, ven y ayúdame!

Más tarde, en apenas media hora, ya podía ver a través del cristal la figura de Antonio corriendo hacía allí y le saludó con la mano. El español entró y se acercó a él, llevaba una camisa que, segurísimo no estaba planchada y el pelo más despeinado de lo normal, bueno, al fin y al cabo, había llegado rapidísimo.

-Buenas Lovi ¿has esperado mucho?

-Nah…

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como habría querido, para empezar aún no tenía el regalo, encima había despertado a Antonio "a la fuerza" y si algo sabía, era que Antonio adoraba dormir.

El español pagó la cuenta y salieron de la maldita cafetería del demonio.

Una vez fuera Lovino se giró hacia Antonio.

-Oye…Sabes que día es hoy ¿verdad?

-Tranqui, Lovi, sé perfectamente que pasado mañana es San Valentín así que no te preocupes, tendré tu chocolate a punto para ese día.

-¡No es eso, idio…!- Espera, ¿El muy idiota no sabía que era su cumpleaños? ¡Quizás no estaba todo perdido! Aún podía comprarle el regalo y darle una sorpresa-…Quiero decir, más te vale que el chocolate este bien hecho, idiota

El español solo le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza

-Antonio, escucha, ¿Has quedado con alguien esta tarde?

-No… ¿Por qué?- Bien. El francés de mierda no se le había adelantado.

-Por que esta tarde…emm… ¡tengo que enseñarte algo, así que más te vale no quedar con nadie!

-Vale.

-Y ahora lárgate a casa y arréglate, que vas echo una mierda…

El español se miro a sí mismo en un escaparate y finalmente dijo;

-Si tú lo dices…

-Después te llamo y te digo la hora y el lugar ¿vale? Venga, hasta luego.

Dicho esto se fue corriendo a casa, pensar en el asqueroso francés le había dado una idea.

Una vez llegó, se encontró a su hermano en el mismo sitio donde lo había visto por última vez.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-le preguntó enfadado

-Si no me he ido en todo el día, hermano

-Joder, ¡antes te he llamado! ¿Dónde tienes el móvil?

-Veeee…no sé

Lovino se tragó las ganas de ahogarlo, ahora no, ya le mataría después.

-Ey, ya sé que eres un inútil, pero necesito tu ayuda- Feliciano le escuchó atentamente- utiliza tu maldito móvil y llama a todos lo países que puedas, me…me gustaría hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños al idiota de Antonio- confesó sonrojado

-¡Eso es genial, hermano, le pediré ayuda a Ludwig!

-¡Espera, al macho patatas n…!-Pero Feliciano ya había desaparecido.

Bueno, que más da, lo importante ahora era ponerse manos a la obra, antes, al pensar en el capullo de Francis, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un pastel, (por que ya se sabía que el francés tiene fama de buen cocinero) así que se le ocurrió hacerle uno a Antonio de tomates, la verdad es que jamás había visto o oído algo sobre un pastel de tomates, pero bah…prometía estar bueno, y seguro que a Antonio le encantaría.

Y así, se tiró todo el mediodía intentando hacer un pastel en condiciones, mientras, su hermano decoraba la casa con la ayuda de varios países de Europa y algún que otro de Asia y America que había llamado anteriormente, colgando globos, juntando mesas, colocando platos y vasos y cosas así. Lovino finalmente terminó el puñetero pastel, había quedado…Algo amorfo, sí, pero después de cinco intentos era el más aceptable y no podía tirarse media vida en hacer el maldito pastel.

Cuando ya estaba todo más o menos preparado, la casa decorada y cada cual con su regalo, Lovino llamó a Antonio esperanzado (aunque sin mostrarlo, por supuesto) pues las cosas parecían que estaban funcionando la mar de bien.

Acordaron que a las 18:00 Antonio tenía que estar ya en su casa y así, esperaron impacientemente a que llegara el español para darle la sorpresa.

Todo salió como estaba previsto, Antonio entró en la casa de los italianos, pegándose un susto ya que, nada más entrar, le sorprendieron con un "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" y tirándole confeti de varios colores, el español no podía dejar de reír, y es que aún no se había enterado de que era su cumple…

El italiano decidió que le daría su regalo cuando ya hubiera visto el de los demás, así le daría la gran sorpresa sin que tuviera oportunidad de distraerse en abrir más regalos. Mientras se dedicaba a observar el rostro sonriente del español mientras le felicitaban.

Todo se estropeó cuando llegó el turno del asqueroso francés (quien si no…) que…tachán tachán, su jodido regalo no podía ser otro que un pastel franchute de mierda.

Lo peor de todo es que en la cara del español se reflejaba la más absoluta felicidad, sin lugar a dudas, le había gustado…

Genial, y él ahí, con ese pastel amorfo que había echo, no tenía nada de ganas de mostrárselo por nada del mundo, ahora no. En algún momento, se sintió tan enfadado que, en un arrebato, le tiró su pastel a Francis, dándole de lleno en toda la cara y llamando la atención de todos.

-Lovi… ¿qué...?-Antonio estaba atónito

-¡Vete a la mierda, cacho pedazo de imbécil!- Y dicho esto se fue corriendo a su cuarto y pegó un portazo.

Su cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, genial, ambiente lúgubre, nada mejor para empeorar la situación. Se sentía fatal. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Como siempre, su genio lo estropeaba todo…

De pronto escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Lovi…

Era Antonio, Lovino no dijo nada y se quedó quieto con la cabeza gacha. El mayor abrió la puerta lentamente, se acercó al italiano y le cogió de la cara con ambas manos.

-Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el moreno con gesto preocupado.

-Nada…

-Como que nada, Lovi, si no te pasara nada no estarías aquí y menos llorando.

¿Llorando? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¡Déjame ya, idiota! Y lárgate con el franchute de mierda…

-¿Con Francis? No entiendo que tiene que ver él con esto- hizo una pausa antes de añadir-¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? Si lo he hecho, dímelo, por favor…

¿Algo que le haya molestado? Bueno, le molestó la cara de felicidad que puso cuando el francés le dio el puñetero pastel, pero Antonio no había hecho nada malo, en realidad nadie había hecho nada malo, solo él por haberse molestado de aquella manera…cómo no…siempre acababa por destrozar el cumpleaños de Antonio, y eso que pensaba que por fin había conseguido prepararle un cumple en condiciones, como se lo merecía…

Esos pensamientos le hicieron sentirse aún peor e intentó bajar la mirada, pero Antonio no le dejó, pues todavía le sujetaba con sus manos. El español aún esperaba a que contestara algo, pero el chico, por una parte no sabía que decir pues le daba vergüenza, y por la otra, sus rostros estaban cerca, muy cerca, tanto que los ojos verdes de Antonio le dejaban hipnotizado de tal forma, que en algún momento, sin poder pensárselo dos veces, besó a Antonio en un impulso y se retiró rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El español se quedó sorprendido en un principio pero decidió devolvérselo con otro beso más profundo, contra todo pronóstico, Lovino le respondió al beso apasionadamente hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, así, entre besos y caricias, se detuvieron y se miraron, los ojos de Antonio brillaban de una forma especial…

Se quedaron callados, Lovino no sabía que decir, así que fue Antonio el que rompió el silencio.

-Gracias, gracias…Me acabas de dar el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca…

Y Lovino, rojo como un tomate no pudo evitar abrazarse a él con fuerza "Bueno" pensó. "Quizás esta vez si que he conseguido darle un buen cumpleaños".

* * *

**Finish! xD**~~

**PD; Pobre Francis xD.**

**[La razón de que haya subido el fic dos dias después se explica en que soy una persona un poco muy FAIL xD**

**y es que...¿Qué leches podia saber yo que si te registras no puedes subir un fic hasta dos dias más tarde?**

**Maldito Fanfiction...xD]  
**


End file.
